


Their precious secret

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cowards!!!!!, Established Relationship, Fluff, I miss Len, M/M, Polyamory, Reflection, Resurrected Leonard Snart, Secret Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, bring him back, no beta read, we die as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Len and Mick had a secret.One they would protect at all cost, no matter if it'd cout their life,They would gave it with pleasure.COLDFLASHWAVE is my guilty pleasure.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Kudos: 46





	Their precious secret

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistake you could find, english is not my native tongue but I'm trying to improve it. 
> 
> Enjoy the fic!!!!

Leonard Snart had a secret. One he only shared with Mick. A treasure he kept for the world and cherished with all his soul. And He would die for it, again, without doubt.

Everyone who knew the anti-hero known as Captain Cold would considerate him as a genius, cool minded and wicked man. No one would conceive him as a devoted man or a lover. He was one of the few people without abilities, born with them or acquired, or special characteristics who was facing superheroes and vigilantes every day with only had his mind and his gun.

His brilliant mind was world known, even respected by the genius villain such as Luthor. He hadn´t need his signature gun, his plans were enough to make the job work. The gun only helped him to upgraded his game in the world of meta-humans, magic, extra-terrestrial life, time travelling and other crazy stuff.

As Snart, he was known for his coldly calculated plan and his firm leadership over the Rogues. As well for his escapades and breakouts, he’d never prolonged his stay on prison more than necessary. And, also, he’d rarely seen alone. Mick was usually by his side.

As Heatwave and Captain Cold or Rory and Snart, they took care of each other and covered the other’s back. They had been doing it since they were fourteen years old when they met at the reformatory. Even tough, they not always agreed or were satisfied by the other decisions, they would try to support the other.

The only two times they couldn´t face their difference and fight didn´t end well for both of them. The first time, Mick ended with third and second degree burn on three quarters of his body. The second one, Len died, literally, when he sacrificed himself to protect the timeline. After, he came back, they re-united and forgave the other.

Since that, they hadn´t separated and formalized their romantic relationship. They had always been together for years on an open relationship, even if they’d never named it. The major part of the civil public, his enemies and allies were aware of it. Others were oblivious and a few ones deliberately rejected it.

So Snart had a really public life, similar to a celebrity, but he’d still had his secrets. Specially one –if it was revealed, it could be dangerous from everyone involved in– the relationship he, and Mick, had with the famous superhero Flash, beloved protector of central city and lovely CSI. He didn´t plan it. Mick swore that he hadn´t imagine the possibility of fucking Barry Allen in a daily basis or having a domestic life with his two partners.

The secrecy was the ex- criminals’ idea, they were trying to protected the superhero and his reputation. Barry wasn’t happy with it; he gave a damn for his reputation. But the legends decided that the security of the hero was their priority.

For Len, coming home, with Mick on his side, to find Barry there, waiting for them, was his reward after a mission. Being on their bed, showing his love to his partners, was the best thing on the world; every time was different but, at the end, he always felt like dying and going to the paradise. However, the best experience was to stayed in their house, with his boys, and relaxed; they could do whatever they need or want to do –clean, bake, watch T.V. or read–, the only condition was being with these two men.

They were his refuge, his safe place, and he would kill and died from them. It didn´t matter if the world knew of them being together or no, especially for Barry, the only one kept out the public eye. He belonged to them and they to him. And they would keep him safe, his precious hero. Len will make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked as much as I enjoyed to write it. Coldflashwave is my one of my favorite ships (the first one is Coldflash, ironically) and I could't resist to write a little of it (they are my babies). 
> 
> Please, if you have time, let a comment!!!!!! I love to read you. 
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes.  
> XOXO)


End file.
